The Loud House: Two Sentence Horror Stories
by Isom
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone. With the 31 days of horror, I've decided to put these out for the fun of it. Featuring the Loud, Santiago/Casagrande families, and Lincolns personal friends. I hope you find these chilling and if not...i just hope you liked them. Prepare for scares...or not.


**I do not own anything.**

 **Okay, in the spirit of Halloween, I'm releasing multiple two sentence horror stories for the Loud Family, Lincoln's group of friends, and the Casagrande family. I hope you find these scary stories to your liking, and happy Halloween.**

The Louds

 **Albert Loud aka Pop-pop**

Albert had thought his age was getting to him when he heard scratching in the walls. He was proven wrong when heard the vent for the AC being pushed off the wall and the sound of claws scraping against the tiles in his room.

 **Lynn Loud Senior**

Lynn sr. woke up as he heard the Lily crying through the baby monitor, and promptly started to nod off when he heard his wife singing a lullaby. He immediately shot out of bed when he heard his talk in her sleep.

 **Rita Loud**

Rita's hands fumbled with the thread as she sewed up a nasty looking gash. Her patient wince when she pulled a little bit too hard because it was hard to concentrate when said patient is holding a gun to your head.

 **Lori Loud**

Lori kissed Bobby's forehead as she left to go to work. However, as she left she made sure that the locks were solid and that her precious boyfriend's restraints were holding tight.

 **Leni Loud**

Everyone told Leni that it was just her imagination, and that the stress of her fashion show finals was getting to her. That didn't explain why she heard the bubble wrap popping coming from the box her new mannequin came in.

 **Luna Loud**

Luna smiled as she played for her biggest fan. That smile turned to sad when he said that he wasn't going to give the key to her shackles just yet.

 **Luan Loud**

Luan blinked as she saw Mr. Coconuts standing on her dresser. Didn't she put him in his box before they left for school?

 **Lynn Loud**

Bad luck had been the only excuse she could think of when she had lost and blamed her brother. When they had found said brother's body after a week of searching, she knew it was bad luck for that storm to unearth him.

 **Lincoln Loud**

"It was only a movie. It was only a movie," Lincoln repeated over and over as he got some fire wood for the campfire. If he hadn't been so busy trying to overcome his fear, he would have seen a calloused gnarled hand reach for him.

 **Lucy Loud**

Lucy had always liked the dark creepiness of the cemetery. However, after being locked in the crypt for several hours, she would give anything to see the sunlight again.

 **Lola Loud**

Lola cried out in rage as she lashed out with her normal temperament. When the anger faded she looked in horror as Lana clutched her bleeding throat.

 **Lana Loud**

Lana gushed and cooed over the little puppies that she found at the campgrounds. Unfortunately, the happiness was replaced with fear as she heard a loud series of snarls coming from the forest surrounding her.

 **Lisa Loud**

Lisa had always thought that there was no limit when it came to her experiments. However, as he Lincoln's body contorted and shifted into something monstrous, she realized she had made a terrible mistake.

 **Lily Loud**

Lily sobbed long and loud as she tried to get her sibling's attention. Unfortunately, as many times before, they could not seem the shadowy figure as it moved in the corner.

The Casagrandes and Santiagos

 **Hector Casagrande**

Hector wasn't one to give money away, especially for nothing. However, as the mugger held a gun to his wife's head, he emptied the register as quickly as possible.

 **Rosa Casagrande**

Rosa walked through the room examining what meat she would use for her special recipe roast.

"Young lady," she called to a pretty young brunette, "Can you help an old woman for a moment?"

 **Maria Santiago**

Maria rubbed her eyes as she tried to stave off her sleepiness. She must have been tired if she heard someone moving in the morgue when she passed.

 **Frida Puga Casagrande**

Frida blinked in confusion as she went through her pictures. Who was that man standing in the background?

 **Carlos Casagrande**

Carlos smiled as he went through his book filled with the pictures of some of his students. After he put the picture in the book, he went to shower to clean off the blood from his most recent victim.

 **Carlota Casagrande**

Carlota glanced as she saw her little brother enter her room. She smiled a little sadistically, slid a bottle under the couch, as she heard the boy scream in agony about his hair and skin burning.

 **Bobby Santiago**

Bobby opened the door to show CJ that there weren't any monsters in his closet. However, he was quickly proved wrong when he heard a loud hiss from inside the closet, and felt sharp claws pierce his chest.

 **Carlos Jr. Casagrande aka CJ.**

CJ happily scared down the candy that the nice man had given him. However, he soon found himself scared when he realized he wasn't allowed to leave.

 **Carlino Casagrande**

Carl had always believed that he was a smooth talker and a boss. However, he was found himself knocked to the ground and a knife at his throat, he realized he wasn't as big a man as he thought.

 **Carlitos Casagrande**

Carlitos ran across the floor as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. However, Lalo caught up to him, foam coming out of the large hound's mouth.

Lincoln's friends…for fun.

 **Rusty Spokes (aged up for the sake of convenience)**

Rusty smiled took his hand to guide him to another room, ready for a night of passion. The mood was ruined when the police broke in and arrested her, and in the process, revealed the torture room she had set up for him, and several other unlucky guys.

 **Zach Gurdle**

Zach had always wanted to meet with aliens. However, as the green men brought out various tools and pieces of equipment, he realized that they wouldn't be as friendly as he'd hoped.

 **Liam**

Liam had been wondering where his father had gotten the new, and very scary looking, scarecrow. His father looked surprised when he answered that he hadn't gotten a new scarecrow.

 **Clyde McBride**

Whenever Clyde was scared he would always let his hand hang down from his bed, and Cleopawtra or Nepurrtiti would rub against his hand affectionately, reassuring him. However, when he felt two soft objects at the foot of his bed, he was too scared to ask who was down there.

 **Cut! That takes care of my two sentence horror stories. I hope to see you all again soon, and I'll have the update for The First of His Kind up soon.**


End file.
